Edwin Jenner (Survive)
'Edwin Jenner ' was a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Pre-Apocalypse Center for Disease Control Dr. Edwin Jenner worked alongside his wife, Candace Jenner, at the Center for Disease Control (CDC). He knew a fair deal about the building and facility as well as safety protocols and decontamination steps. He also interacts with the CDC's main computer Vi who helps run the facility as well. Post-Apocalypse TS-19 Edwin met the survivors in the lobby of the CDC and demanded a blood test from all of them to check if they have been infected, saying that it was standard procedure and locked down the front doors permanently. After clearing everyone, he invited them to make themselves comfortable, showing that they had electricity, food, beds, and hot water, all amenities that the survivors have not had for a long time. Later, everyone dined with Edwin and they bombarded him with questions. In answer, he brought the group to the control room and talked about the CDC and how he was the last one alive after the rest of the doctors and staff committed suicide - as Jenner put it, "opting out...". From the control room, Jenner showed the Atlanta survivors a video of "Test Subject 19's" brain, which offered a picture of the infection and how it affected a person's brain before, during, and after death. It was later revealed that TS-19 was his wife, Candace, the head of the CDC who was infected and devoted her failing body to research in an attempt to find a cure. When Dale Horvath asked about the countdown timer on the wall, Dr. Jenner replieed that it was counting down to when the generators in the basement would run out of fuel, prompting an explosion set to destroy the entire CDC. Jenner then closed the doors to the computer lab. The survivors panicked and attempted to flee, but Dr. Jenner sealed the exit doors of the control room, reminding them of his words when he let them in ("When I close those doors, they won't open again."). He claimed that it was no use anyway since he could not do anything to open the doors to the outside. This caused outrage from the trapped group. He tried to comfort them, saying that the explosion would be peaceful and virtually instantaneous, and Shane attempted to kill him. Jenner relented after Rick and Carol made a passionate argument and unlocked the control room doors, allowing the survivors to try and find a way out. Before Rick left with the rest of the survivors, Dr. Jenner whispered something inaudible to the audience into his ear. Death Killed By: *Himself (Suicide) *Vi (Caused) With the loss of his wife, after using her samples to possibly develop a cure, and the mass power failure, Edwin gave up hope and decided to commit suicide. He said that it was the most peaceful way to die, with no pain or suffering and in the arms of the ones that we love and care about. With the CDC building losing power, Vi deployed the HITs to prevent any diseases (and people) from escaping and decontaminated the entire facility. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters